Babysitting Carlos
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Carlos' father find someone that can take care of Carlos while he's working: What happens when your babysitter is also your totally-hot friend of the same age? Kendall-Carlos. Rated M. More info inside. Chapter 1 is up!
1. It's a 'niñero'

Okay, this idea just came to my mind and I HAD to write it... So here is for all of you! Hope you like it. Oh, and sorry for the shortness.

**"Babysitting Carlos"**, a Talo's 'Big Time Rush' story. **Chapter 1: "It is a '_niñero_'"**

**Characters:** Officer Garcia (Kind of OoC), Carlos, Kendall. Possibly James and Logan.

**Pairings:** Kendall/Carlos. Probably James/Logan.

**Warnings:** Male/Male interaction. Language. Sex. Spanish phrases (Read side notes for meaning)

**Disclaimer:** 'Big Time Rush' is not mine... yet.

* * *

_Carlos' PoV_

"What!" Okay… Maybe I started to tell what happened too early… Sorry guys, here I go again:

It was a normal summer day on Minnesota. The light was starting to fade and I was punished again, this time for breaking two windows last night. My dad was getting ready to go to his night job as officer, and it was to be another lonely night for me… Or that was I thought.

"What!" I yelled, surprised of what I heard.

"You are having a babysitter tonight" Said my dad again "Yesterday you broke not one but two windows! You could hurt yourself!"

"Daddy, please! It was an accident!" I was so pissed: how can I have a babysitter? I am the most responsible guy on Minnesota! Okay, I am not, but anyway, I can be responsible! It just that… I find it boring. And the window-breaking incident was just because I was playing hockey inside, but I always was with my helmet, so I was actually protected.

"Sorry, son" he replied "But for now it is my final decision, at least until I can see some maturity on you"

"But, but… _Papá, por favor, tengo dieciséis años. ¡No necesito una niñera! _(1)" Okay, the Spanish part was because I was really angry, and I had to express my anger in my native language, or it just do not comes out "Come on, you cannot do this to me" I cried.

"I can, and I will" He was starting to get mad "And by the way: it is not a _niñera_, it is a _niñero _(2)"

"And am I the immature?" I yelled at him "Are you going to leave alone with a man you do not know? What if he is a psycho? O-Or a robber? Or a…"

"Enough!" He said while staring at me, finally mad "I know who he is, and you know him too"

"I know him?" I said, kind of skeptical "If it is, please say me who is"

"No; it is a surprise" He smiled me, making me shiver; _qué tienes__ en__ mente ahora__,__ papá__… _(3)

"Come on. Say it" I begged him.

"No. You will find out soon" he said before the bell started ringing "More soon than you believe, in fact" He went towards the door and opened it.

_No__ puede__ ser…_ (4)

* * *

_Side notes:_

(1): "Dad, please, I am sixteen years old. I don't need a babysitter!"

(2): The word babysitter means both "niñera" (female) and "niñero" (male) in Spanish.

(3): "What do you have in mind now, dad…"

(4): "It cannot be"

* * *

Suggestions are totally welcome! Don't forget to review and fav! Oh, and I have a new poll, for a Jarlos one-shot, so please vote and help me!


	2. What he doesn't know, to he won't hurt

Thanks for the great reception! Here's chapter two as I promised!

Dedicated to _MinuteCloser2Failing_.

* * *

**"Babysitting Carlos" Chapter 2: "What he doesn't know, to he won't hurt"**

_Carlos' PoV_

'_I cannot be'_ I thought at the moment I knew who was going to be my babysitter "K-Kendall?"

"What's up, Carlos" he greeted me from the door. I answered with a clumsy hand movement because I was still shocked. I cannot understand what is on my father's head that he always has those awkward ideas. After I answered the greeting he focused on my dad, shaking his hands "Mister Garcia"

"Kendall Knight" he said while he answered the salute back energetically "I am grateful that you accepted my offer. Come in, please"

"Excuse me" he murmured before entering to the house "The pleasure is mine; I can do everything when it is about helping a good friend" he added while he was staring at me with a smile that I considered it mocking.

"Okay, Carlitos" said my father before giving me a super-tight hug and messing my hair "I have to go now. Please be a good boy and pay attention to Kendall: he is in charge now" I made an agreement nod with my head and he smiled at me, giving me my beloved helmet to after take out a paper from his pocket and giving it to Kendall "Just follow thins indications and you will have no problem with him. And he must be on the bed at ten o'clock; he is punished due to what happened yesterday"

"Yeah, I know; Logan talked to me this morning" Did you guys believe that I played alone? I am not that crazy yet: I was just with Logan and James because Kendall had said us a couple days ago that he needed to earn some cash in order to help his mother working on some nights of this summer. Of course no one of us had even a remote idea that he was working of babysitter, but since he already talked with the guys, I am pretty sure that they know everything, including the fact that he is been paid for take care of me. By the way, one window was broken with the puck, courtesy of James, while the other one because I forgot that I had to break while I was approaching to the wall. Fortunately for me, I was with my helmet on the whole time, so after the initial scare I did not have any physical after-effect. As my father spent all the morning yelling at me about how I could be so irresponsible and careless about myself, I did not have any idea of what the guys have done during the day "He also told me that he left his jacked forgotten, but that he was too scared of going to pick it by himself" I was not surprised of hearing that; at the moment my father discovered the mess we did he started to shriek in such a way that everyone believed that he was about to make an earthquake. While I was remembering all that, Kendall was reading the piece of paper that my father had just given to him, while he was being watched by my dad.

"Any questions?" He asked him, raising an eyebrow while he waited for Kendall's answer.

"Nope; it is everything very clear" answered Kendall, staring at me again with a permanent smile.

"In that case I am leaving you, gentlemen" announced my dad while he opened the door and vanished inside it with a roaring slam. Kendall and I stared at each other without blinking. I was still surprised: How my father got noticed that Kendall was working as a babysitter when we did not have any idea of nothing?

"It was your father's idea" he said to me like he was just read my mind "My mom told him that I was working as a babysitter and he insisted me to take care of you"

"Well, you have to know that I hate babysitters, a lot more when they are guys" I said him with a smile "But since that you are one of my closest friends, I think I am going to make an exception"

"Wow… Thanks" he chuckled while he was approaching me with the piece of paper that my father gave him "Your father wrote that you can only watch television until seven o'clock, because after that it comes the violent and unreal series that you father said you had _ABSOLUTELY_ forbidden to see" I growled at him, angry "However" he continued while he made a malevolent face "What your father does not know, to your father will not hurt, is not it?"

"I think not" I said him excited; maybe that one close friend takes care of you is not that awkward after all: They understand you way too better than strange adults.

"In that case, I will let you see until eight, are you agreeing?"

"Hell yeah!" I yelled before throwing myself towards his arms, totally excited and happy "You are just the best, Kendall!"

"I'm just doing my best to my best friend" he answered me tenderly, grabbing me tight "And now, you should go and turn on the TV; it is six o'clock already"

"Sure!" I said him animatedly while I ran towards the living room, throwing myself against the couch, grabbing the remote control and turning on the television. Kendall followed me to the same place without a hurry, sitting next to me on the space of the furniture that my body could not fill.

I think I never felt so comfortable and so happy with having a babysitter before…

* * *

See you guys later! Don't forget to review and fav if you liked it!


End file.
